


Cave In

by Anonymous



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidentally Burying Yourself Alive, Art, M/M, Victims comfort each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Cave In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bereft_of_frogs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bereft_of_frogs/gifts).




End file.
